Cita doble
by HarukaIs
Summary: mini fic traducido. Una cita doble entre Clark/Oliver y Lois/Tess


Este mini fic esta escrito por "svgurl" y traducido por mi

**Cita doble**

- "¿Tengo que ir?"

Clark Kent miró a la cara a su novio y le contesto seriamente. - "Sí, y deja de comportarte como un crio ... ademas, será divertido."

Oliver frunció el ceño. "Para ti es fácil decirlo ... no estarás cenando con dos de tus ex novias, que por cierto, ahora salen juntas."

- "Por eso digo que será divertido, almenos para mí ...", bromeó Clark. Ollie no parecía encontrarlo tan divertido. -"Oh, vamos, Oliver", agregó, -"No sientes nada por ninguna de ellas, ¿verdad?"

-"Por supuesto que no" -respondió Oliver inmediatamente.

-"¿Tienes algún problema con que salgan juntas?-Insistió Clark.

-No -respondió Ollie.

-Entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo? Preguntó Clark. "Lois y tu sois amigos. A Tess no la odias mucho. Todo ira bien. "

-"Si tú lo dices" respondió Oliver, sin mirar-le.

Clark cerró la distancia entre ellos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. -"Te lo prometo. Si es demasiado extraño, nos vamos".

Al oír esto sonrió. -"¿Sí?" Luego volvio su sonrisa mas decarada. "Sabes, creo que merezco una recompensa de todos modos, sólo por ir".

"Mmm", murmuró Clark, "la tendrás." Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar-se, Clark se apartó. "Después de la cena. Ahora ves a vestirte. "

"Pero...", murmuró Oliver y Clark se reía solo.

-Vístete ! -ordenó Clark. Sonriendo, añadió, "Además, contra antes nos vayamos, antes volveremos y así ... te recompensare."

Oliver dejó de quejarse después de eso.

Clark no sabia que algo parecido pasaba en el apartamento de Lois.

* * *

-"Recuérdame por qué acepte ir?" Dijo Tess arrastrando las palabras.

-Porque va a ser divertido ", respondió Lois maquillando-se.

"Me encantaría saber tu definición de diversión", comentó su amante. "A mi se me ocurren varias formas mejores de gastar nuestro tiempo que cenar con un hombre con el que ambas hemos salido y su nuevo novio."

"Oh, vamos," se rió Lois, "Aunque lo aparentes se que no odias a Ollie y te gusta Clark, ¿no?"

"Clark hace que sea difícil no gustarle a la gente", señaló Tess. "Honestamente no sé lo que ve en Oliver.

"Probablemente lo mismo que vimos nosotras", replicó Lois. "Además, Ollie ha cambiado ... y confía en mí, él adora a Clark. Si no, definitivamente tendré una charla con el. "

"A veces, creo que Oliver no es el único que a cambiado", suspiró Tess, "¿Qué me has hecho, Lois Lane?

"Nada que no me hayas hecho tu a mi", respondió Lois, juntando los labios con los de Tess en un beso, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Se vieron obligadas a separarse, cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora. Teniendo en cuenta que era sábado por la noche, sabían que podría haber tráfico por lo que tendrian que salir temprano.

* * *

A las 21:30, se encontraban en un restaurante francés, un lugar exclusivo y discreto para que los cuatro no aparecieran en los titulares del dia siguiente. Ellas dieron su nombre a la dueña y fueron conducidos a su mesa, donde se encontraban Ollie y Clark esperándolas.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y todos se saludaron.

"Se ven preciosas esta noche", dijo Clark.

-Gracias -respondió Lois por las dos. "Vosotros tampoco estáis nada mal ¿Lleváis esperando mucho?

"No," les aseguró Oliver, cuando se sentaron, "Acabamos de llegar."

Lois y Tess se entregaron los menús y después de unos minutos, pidieron vino. Después de ordenar un aperitivo , los cuatro se encontraron con que no sabían muy bien qué decir.

El vino llegó y se fue el camarero, una vez que se dio cuenta de que no había decidido aún el plato principal.

-Tal vez deberíamos pensar qué pedir? ", Sugirió Tess. Los otros tres parecían aliviados por la sugerencia, rápidamente miraron sus menús.

Después de un momento, Clark dijo en voz baja. "Está bien, alguien va a tener que pedir por mi", con una sonrisa de disculpa. "No he estudiado francés ... y no entiendo una palabra de este menú."

En ese momento, Lois sonrió. "Yo no entiendo casi nada. Sabéis que es lo mejor del menú? "

"He estado aquí antes", admitió Ollie, "Creo que lo que tenían entonces era bastante bueno."

"Caracoles NO", dijo Clark rápidamente y el resto de ellos no pudo contener la risa al ver la expresión en su rostro. "¿Qué? No me importa qué digan que es un manjar ... los caracoles no son comida ", finalizó Clark.

"Pues bien", dijo Lois, levantando su copa. "Aquí no vamos a comer caracoles".

"Puedo brindar por eso", acordó Oliver, sonriendo, y juntando sus copas. De repente, fue como si la tensión previa desapareciese y después de eso, empezaron con una conversación fácil.

Tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo.


End file.
